The modern need for rotary motion transmission devices originated with the introduction of internal combustion engines producing narrow ranges of high power output. Two forms of rotary motion transmissions appeared: (1) continuously infinitely variable traction devices, and (2) geared multiple-ratio shifting mechanisms. Both forms experienced serious limitations.
Multiple ratio gear boxes require clutching mechanisms to interrupt drive continuity during ratio shifting. Therefore the mechanisms must incorporate ablative friction clutches or fluid torque converters which have limited life spans, exhaust generated energy, and are mechanically complex.
Infinitely variable devices are preferable since they are capable of being varied to the exact desired ratio. Therefore, efforts are continuing to perfect what the industry has labeled continously variable transmission (“CVT”) designs. Continuing efforts are primarily limited to CVT V-belts and variable roller-toroid designs. Both experience limitations in traction, lubrication, and premature friction-induced failure.
All-gear positively infinitely variable transmission devices utilizing non-varying orbital components have been patented, all possessing serious limitations precluding their industrial adoption. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,293 (Han 1994); U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,190 (Won 1989).
Positively infinitely variable transmission devices utilizing variable orbital components have also been patented. These include U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,162 (Coronel 1994) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,652 (Coronel 1998). The '162 patent, as with the present disclosure, utilizes a disk gear to variably orbit the mechanism's central axis to track variable circular gear paths. The '652 patent utilizes a tilting disk gear to track variable circular gear paths. Both devices failed due to their inability to isolate, extract, and transfer as output the variable rotational product. They simply exchange two inverse varying products, each of which cancelled the other. However, both devices taught the feasibility of mechanically utilizing one gear to establish variable diameter gear tracks capable of transferring varying angular velocity.